Objectives: Radiologic studies and radiologic-pathologic-physiologic correlations in infiltrative or interstitial lung diseases with emphasis on asbestosis. Magnification films and high KV technique. Radiologic studies, clinical follow-up and relationship to parasites of chronic eosinophilic pneumonia. Definition of the small lung syndrome. Quantitative measurements of radiologic lung volume in interstitial lung disease. Ultra-sound echo method for evaluation of pleural thickening. Spectrum analysis of rales. Physiologic evaluation of the natural history and aging of the lung following pneumonectomy. Natural history and effect of surgery on bullous lung disease or localized emphysema.